dont_starve_togetherfandomcom-20200223-history
Webber
Webber is a playable character. Formerly a human child, he now lives inside a Spider after it tried to eat him. With his newfound body, Webber is able to befriend his fellow Spiders, but as a result of his outward appearance he now finds himself hunted by previously friendly Mobs. He can also secrete Silk, using it as protection from the cold. Below is a more detailed explanation of his perks. *Is a monster Due to his monstrous look, Webber is seen as a threat by Pig Men, Bunnymen, Catcoons and Smallish Tallbirds (if they don't belong to a player) and will be attacked on sight by them, just like a regular Spider. However, if these Mobs are befriended, they won't see him as an enemy anymore. Keep in mind befriending Pig Men with Meat will never work and that Bunnymen target each other's enemy, so if an unpacified Bunnyman is targeting Webber, any of his befriended Bunnymen will target him too. On the other hand, Webber won't be attacked (unless provoked) by Spiders, Spider Warriors, Cave Spiders, Spitters, Dangling Depth Dwellers and Spider Queens. He won't lose Sanity when standing near them either. He can also tolerate certain Food that would normally hurt other Characters, making it so he won't lose any Health or Sanity when eating it. Such food is Monster Meat, Cooked Monster Meat, Monster Jerky and Monster Lasagna. *Can befriend spiders Webber, always so eager to make new friends, can befriend Spiders, Spider Warriors, Cave Spiders, Spitters and Dangling Depth Dwellers by giving them any Food type they can eat. Spiders will stay befriended for: 19.2 * Hunger value of the item seconds, up to a maximum of 480 seconds. When befriended, Spiders will follow Webber and attack whatever he's targeting. Additionally, when befriending a Spider, up to 2 other nearby Spiders will also be befriended for the same amount of time. There's no limit on how many Spiders can follow Webber at a time. Moreover, when walking on spider webbing coming from things such as Spider Dens, Webber won't cause the Spiders to come out. His movement speed won't be slowed by it either. *Grows a silky smooth beard Being a Spider, Webber has the advantage of producing Silk, which he uses to slowly grow a beard. This beard grows in length over time, protecting him from the cold a little bit more each stage. His beard can be shaved off with a Razor to obtain Silk based on its length and gain 10 Sanity. Below are the exact stats: When dying, the beard will be lost and will need to be grown again from scratch. Additional notes Webber can use Silk on Spider Dens to make them advance to the next tier. It always takes 5 Silk, no matter the tier or how much time is actually missing before the Spider Den upgrades on its own. It should also be noted that Webber has very low Sanity, meaning he needs to manage it more carefully. Unique crafting Category:Characters